Patrick Jane the Hyperactive Squirrel!
by Holz9364
Summary: Its all in the title! Jane is hyper and Lisbon can only take so much! Jisbon! This is my first Mentalist fic so its probably totally out of character! So if you think it is just tell me :


Patrick Jane the Hyperactive Squirrel 

"**Oh my god! Lisbon! Guess what?!" Patrick Jane burst into his boss's office literally bouncing off the walls.**

**Teresa Lisbon raised an eyebrow at the man and looked at her watch, it was half past 9 in the morning and he was already hyper, "What Jane?" She asked with a sigh.**

**Jane grinned and sat down on Lisbon's desk, "I was walking to work this morning…"**

**Lisbon was so close to rolling her eyes, "That's it? Well I drove to work this morning. Wow." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.**

**Jane really did roll his eyes at her, "Lisbon! I wasn't finished! Anyway as I was saying, I was walking to walk this morning and I saw Rigsby and Van Pelt come out of the same car and they kissed."**

**Lisbon gave the man in front of her a shocked look, "What? Rigsby and Van Pelt??"**

**Jane nodded, "I never slept last night Lisbon! I had 9 cups of coffee!!"**

**He grinned, seeming very proud of that fact. Lisbon looked at him in amusement, "I can see that Jane. You're hyper."**

**Jane's grin widened as he nodded, "I know! Rigsby thinks I'm drunk!" he then began to laugh uncontrollably and Lisbon at that moment seeked sanity so motioned for Van Pelt to come into her office, "Van Pelt, is there **_**any**_** way to make Jane un-hyper…"**

**Van Pelt bit her lip, "Nope. I see he's already annoying you?"**

**Lisbon nodded, "More so than usual, which is saying something because Jane really gets on my nerves."**

**Jane chose that moment to stop his girlish giggling and grinned stupidly at Lisbon, "But Lisbon, you love me really!" He shouted, rather loudly.**

**Lisbon groaned and had a sudden urge to hit her head off the table, or better yet, hit Jane's head off the table.**

**Van Pelt gave her a sympathetic smile and Lisbon suddenly realized what he reminded her of. She ignored Jane as he began to say, "Lisbon wants me." Over and over in a sing-song voice and turned to Van Pelt, "Have you seen that cartoon movie 'Hoodwinked'?" She asked the younger woman.**

**Van Pelt frowned slightly, not understanding what the movie had to do with anything, but replied, "Yeah, I got forced to watch it when I was babysitting my cousins." She smiled at the memory, "Why?" She asked as an afterthought.**

**Lisbon motioned at Jane who was now muttering, "I can read Lisbon's mind, and I know she wants me." And other rubbish along those lines, "Look at Jane when he's hyper. He talks fast about a lot of rubbish, sings stupid songs and mutters to himself and what does everyone do? Try to ignore him. He also annoys everyone in the vicinity of…well of him. Now think to the movie-"**

**Before Lisbon could finish however Van Pelt grinned at her, "Patrick Jane the hyperactive squirrel!"**

**Lisbon laughed, "Exactly!"**

**Jane was now singing, "Patrick Jane the Hyperactive Squirrel lived up a tree and ate nuts for…um…free!"**

**Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Is there any way to shut him up?"**

**Van Pelt gave her another sympathetic look, "Rigsby, Cho and I are going to a minor crime scene, but Minnelli said you and Jane were to stay here, sorry."**

**Lisbon really wanted to hit her head off the table now as Grace left her office, leaving her with Jane who was now singing about a hyperactive squirrel and its grumpy friend who wouldn't share any of its nuts, she was sure this grumpy squirrel as called Teresa, but she only shrugged and tried to tone out Jane's high pitched sing-song voice.**

**4 Hours Later:**

Rigsby and Cho were still at the crime scene tying up all the loose ends, but they had told Van Pelt she could leave now if she wanted too so she had decided to come back and save Lisbon from insanity, if Jane hadn't already brought it upon her that was.

She expected to hear him as she approached Lisbon's office like she usually did when he was hyper like this, but she couldn't hear anything other than the clicking of Lisbon's keyboard.

Van Pelt knocked on the door to Lisbon's office and was greeted with a, "Come in!" From the boss.

When Van Pelt walked into the office she couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing.

There was Lisbon as calm as could be sitting at her computer typing up reports and on the sofa was Jane.

He must have done something to really get on Lisbon's nerves because not only was he lying down on the sofa with duct tape over his mouth he was also _tied_ to the sofa.

"How long has he been like that?" Van Pelt asked through her laughter.

Lisbon thought about it for a moment, "Well I did it about 2 minutes after you left so just under 3 hours."

Van Pelt grinned, "Nice one boss, it's so much quieter when Jane can't talk!"

Lisbon shrugged, "Well you saw what he was like and I wasn't putting up with_ that_ for 3 hours while you lot left me!"

Van Pelt nodded, "Keep him that way for a while, it will give Rigsby and Cho a laugh when they get back."

Lisbon nodded back with a small smile on her lips, "Don't worry I plan to keep him like that for a long time, at the very least until all the hyperness is gone!"

Van Pelt smiled at the boss and said, "See ya later Jane!" Before leaving Lisbon's office.

Jane tried to say something, but with the duct tape over his mouth it just came out as a mumble, but she was pretty sure that he had said- Lisbon I hate you- it wouldn't have surprised her.

Lisbon only laughed and sarcastically replied, "Love you too honey!"

**The End!**


End file.
